1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for vacuum actuators, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for an electrically activated vacuum actuator used to control an associated device in an off-the-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide off-the-road vehicles such as lawn and garden vehicles with a control device. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,459 discloses a control mechanism for engaging and disengaging the implements of a powered vehicle. Examples of such powered vehicles are garden tractors and riding lawn mowers. Examples of such implements are the cutter of a lawn mower, a snow thrower, or other implements powered by a power-take-off-shaft (PTO) commonly used by such vehicles. This control mechanism includes an idler pulley which is used to apply tension to a drive belt thereby disengaging the cutter from the engine. This control mechanism also includes a brake arm. Such a mechanical control mechanism has many advantages including an efficient and dependable engagement means. A disadvantage to such a mechanical control mechanism is that a control handle must be manually adjusted and actuated by the operator. This may require objectionable effort or may be cumbersome for the operator.
It is also known to use an electrical control device in a mower. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,458 utilizes an electromagnetic solenoid to control an electromagnetic clutch. Such an electric control device has the advantage of being easy for the operator to use. However, electromagnetic clutches have the disadvantage of being abrupt in operation. Such abruptness tends to jar the vehicle components and can prematurely wear the clutch and associated components. All of these components need to be unnecessarily over-sized to absorb the jarring.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for combining the benefits of an electrical control device with the benefits of a mechanical control device in a single control system. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.